God's Holy Army of Bears
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110800 |date = May 8, 2012 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} Preamble This Mutual Defense Pact is between the alliances of the Christian Coalition of Countries and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, to honor the spirit of joint ambitions and to increase relations between the above alliances by using said treaty as common ground. Article I: Sovereignty This pact shall in no way infringe upon either signatory's sovereignty; both signatories remain distinct entities as per the terms of this agreement. Article II: Peace and Friendship Both signatories agree not to conduct any acts of warfare, espionage, or other acts of aggression against the other. If this happens, the signatories shall handle the situation properly and maturely in private channels. MCXA and CCC have determined that there is more than just the normal level of respect between our two alliances, but one of an increased and more developed level that reflects the upgrade of our former treaty. This treaty is to be used in replacement of the former one to reflect those feelings and opinions. Article III: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon either signatory is considered an act of aggression against both signatories. Both signatories agree that should the other come under attack, it is mandatory that all available aid - be it military, financial or diplomatic - will be made available should it be requested. In the event that either party declares war, either aggressively or via activation of a clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. This treaty is exclusively between MCXA and CCC and as such will not automatically activate or be activated by any other treaties either signatory may have. Article IV: Aid Both signatories agree that they shall endeavour to contribute financial aid to the other party in times of need that fall under Article III of this treaty. This clause can only be used if there is an overwhelming need for financial aid during a conflict that the signatories are both engaged in. Article V: Intelligence Both alliances agree that there are many pillars upon which friendship is formed and key among them is communication; as such, should either alliance receive information which may relate to the wellbeing of the other, that alliance agrees to share this information within 24 hours. Article VI: Termination At any time, either signatory may cancel this pact for any reason. If either alliance decides to cancel this treaty, a 48 hour private notice will be given via private channels, and the treaty will remain in place during this notice period. Signatures Signed for Multicolored Cross-X Alliance: *AndrewHG, Chancellor *gibsonian12, Minister Of Defence *jrkee, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Jim, Minister of the Interior *rmbrauer3270, Minister of Finance *AgentChaos, Member-At-Large *KillerKiwi, Member-At-Large Signed for the Christian Coalition of Countries: *Charmander, Chancellor *LesPaulSupreme, Vice Chancellor *Britishdude, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Atlasatlast, Minister of Defense *Jesusfreak, Minister of Internal Affairs Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Christian Coalition of Countries